Espirales
by mimime
Summary: Una colección de historias que siguen la vida de Sasuke y Karin como pareja en un futuro próximo. Parecido a los sucesos del manga- al menos por ahora- pero sin mucho sentido. Lleno de fluff y lemon :)
1. Lo que quiero

Era una noche calurosa en Konoha, las cigarras revoloteaban alrededor de los niños que corrían alegres por las calles iluminadas por lámparas de colores y dentro del Ichiraku Ramen el bullicio de los comensales que entraban y salían más el continuo sonido de las carcajadas de un grupo de chicos, reflejaba una paz que sin duda alguna, hace mucho tiempo que no se respiraba. Ahora que la guerra había terminado tiempos mejores se aproximaban y todos se encontraban relajándose como lo merecían. Naruto estaba a punto de terminar de engullir su quinto plato de ramen de la noche cuando un sonido similar al que él mismo provocaba al absorber los fideos le llamo la atención. Desvió su mirada del plato para observar atento a cierta pelirroja que comía de una manera bastante similar a la suya. Se limpió la barbilla con la manga de su traje y colocó los palillos sobre la barra.

- ¡Increíble Karin-chan! Incluso una chica como tú puede comer tanto como yo! - la joven interrumpió un momento su actividad y se dirigió al rubio con energía.

- ¡E-es solo que tengo mucha hambre! Se siente como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que tuve una comida decente.

- Mirándolos de esa manera, se puede notar el parecido ¿No lo creen?- comentó Ino mientras observaba a los chicos con ojos divertidos.

- ¿Parecido? - inquirieron ambos al unísono.

- ¡Lo ven! - exclamó la oji-azul. Shikamaru torció sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa dándole la razón a su compañera.

- Estas en lo cierto, después de todo los dos son Uzumakis.

Naruto y Karin sonrieron con complicidad ante su comentario. Después de unos minutos un chico de cabellos negros hizo aparición ante el escrutinio de todos en el lugar. Era bastante compresible ya que todos en algún momento llegaron a acostumbrarse a la ausencia de Sasuke pero después de un largo camino lleno de altibajos por fin había regresado y esta vez para quedarse. Jūgo caminaba a un lado del azabache y ambos tomaron asiento cerca del resto de los jóvenes shinobis.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Jūgo! ¿Dónde se encontraban? - cuestionó Naruto.

- Hmm. Buscando a Suigetsu. Es extraño, no pude encontrarlo en ninguna parte. Quizá cambió de opinión y se marchó para continuar buscando espadas en vez de quedarse en la aldea.

- Te equivocas Sasuke. Puedo sentir su presencia, así que no debe estar muy lejos. Probablemente encontró algo en que ocuparse, eso es todo - expuso Karin con un dejo de indiferencia. Poco le importaba lo que pasara con aquel peliblanco que siempre se esforzaba en molestarla de todas las maneras posibles.

- Por cierto Karin ¿Dónde planeas instalarte? - consultó Sakura con curiosidad. Desde su llegada a Konoha, los ex súbditos de Orochimaru permanecieron en custodia unas cuantas semanas mientras su futuro se decidía con seriedad en la oficina de Tsunade. Su situación no era la más favorecedora por haber sido aliados de Akatsuki, Karin incluso había escapado de prisión y por razones obvias el que tenía la peor situación era Sasuke pero gracias a su positiva contribución durante la guerra llegaron a un acuerdo que los favorecía y de esta manera obtuvieron la autorización de comenzar una nueva vida dentro en la ciudad que ayudaron a proteger con sus propias vidas.

- No lo sé, no lo he pensado con exactitud.

- Quizá sea una buena idea que te quedes con Naruto - propuso la pelirrosa - después de todo, podría decirse que son familia lejana. ¿No es así?

- Sakura chan …

- ¿Qué es lo que opinas Naruto?

- No es una mala idea - reconoció con una sonrisa aunque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su expresión cambió radicalmente - pero …

Sus ojos advirtieron el semblante quieto de Sasuke. Solo alguien como él que conoce al Uchiha como a la palma de su mano pudo darse cuenta de una -casi- imperceptible reacción de su parte ante aquella sugerencia.

- ¿Pero qué? - inquirieron los demás en coro.

- Es que … bueno ustedes saben ¡Tal vez no sea apropiado!

- ¿Acaso te incomoda vivir con una persona del sexo opuesto? - preguntó Sakura.

- ¡No es eso! ¡Es solo que sería un problema vivir con la novia de Sasuke! - declaró el Uzumaki mientras señalaba dramáticamente a su mejor amigo ante la mirada perpleja de todos.

Era bastante obvio que Naruto llegara a esa conclusión después de aquella escena entre Sasuke y Karin en pleno campo de batalla. De hecho todos habían sido testigos, pero al parecer el rubio fue el único en atreverse a mencionar en voz alta lo que había pasado por su mente en ese instante.

El azabache había resultado herido y se encontraba muy débil así que Karin se arrodilló a su lado y descubrió la blanca piel de su hombro izquierdo, ofreciéndoselo en silencio. Ella aún estaba increíblemente furiosa con el chico por haberla traicionado y exponerla a una muerte segura de aquella manera tan ruin pero al notar el cambio positivo en su chakra y escuchar su precipitada pero sincera disculpa, no podía simplemente abandonarlo a su suerte. El joven se movió con dificultad hacia la fémina y hundió sus dientes desgarrando la suave epidermis, absorbiendo su chakra con avidez. Sakura que se había apresurado a llegar para curarlo con su palma recuperadora se quedó pasmada ante el ensordecedor grito de la pelirroja y la manera en que Sasuke se aferraba a ella. Naruto y los demás también los observaban con visible asombro. Después de unos largos segundos se separaron e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras imperceptibles a los oídos de los espectadores cuando de pronto la chica que había permanecido todo este tiempo en sus pijamas color lavanda abrazó con ímpetu a un aturdido Sasuke, sin embargo esté no rechazó la imprevista muestra de afecto y por un momento bajo la guardia, cerrando los ojos ante el cálido contacto.

- ¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Esta chica es la novia de Sasuke! - vociferó Lee sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar - Naruto inmediatamente percibió el gesto incómodo de la Haruno y se arrepintió de haber hablado tan impulsivamente.

- ¡Esperen un momento! Lo que hay entre Sasuke y yo es asunto nuestro y de nadie más - espetó Karin en un tono firme tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

- Ella tiene razón - pronunció el susodicho incorporándose y dando la espalda a sus acompañantes - ¿ Jūgo estarás bien sin mi presencia? - el peli-anaranjado asintió con seguridad - De acuerdo. Karin, ven conmigo.

Ante su orden ella lo siguió y ambos salieron del local. Los demás quedaron un poco decepcionados al no saber qué es lo que ocurría exactamente entre el impasible Sasuke Uchiha y la mujer que era su compañera y secuaz. Todos excepto Sakura. Una sensación de alivio la hizo soltar un suspiro. Una parte de ella quería saber con precisión qué relación había entre Sasuke y la chica Uzumaki, pero la otra parte estaba asustada y prefería seguir ignorándolo. Aunque no era estúpida. Sabía que esa chica amaba a Sasuke. La misma Sakura había compartido lágrimas con ella cuando se encontraba curandola después de que él la atravesara con su chidori. Habian pasado muchas cosas desde ese entonces y todo era diferente ahora.

_¿Pero y Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué es lo que siente por ella? ¿Porque aceptó aquel abrazo? ¿ Porque la protege a toda costa? _

- ¿Sakura-chan?

- ¿Huh? ¿Naruto? - el rubio sacó de sus cavilaciones a la chica, preocupado por la enajenación de su rostro.

- Lo siento, Sakura-chan - murmuró refiriéndose a lo que había dicho. Sabía que sus palabras la habían lastimado.

- No tienes por qué disculparte. Estoy bien. Sasuke-kun está de vuelta y eso es lo único que importa.

Naruto la miró extrañado. ¿Acaso Sakura no planeaba hacer nada al respecto por el amor que siempre ha sentido por Sasuke? ¿O acaso será que ella también había cambiado?

- Vamos, Sakura-chan. Te acompañare a casa.

* * *

La chica seguía los pasos de Sasuke mientras contemplaba su espalda, concentrándose en el emblema Uchiha plasmado en su camisa. Atravesaron varias calles y parecía que no iban a detenerse nunca así que la pelirroja se decidió a hablar.

- ¡¿Que sucede Sasuke!? Si algo te molesta dilo ahora ¿o acaso planeas hacerme andar toda la noche?

- Karin.

El pelinegro se detuvo y giró su cabeza examinando a su compañera con interés. Las luces de la acera destellaban sobre su cabello carmesí dándole un aspecto bastante llamativo, aunque a decir verdad la joven siempre le había parecido llamativa desde el momento en que la conoció.

- De ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo.

- ¿!V-vivir contigo!? - balbuceó sorprendida ante semejante declaración.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije aquella vez, después de que restauraras mi chakra y-

- Claro que lo recuerdo - lo interrumpió. No había forma de que pudiera olvidarlo - "De ahora en adelante te protegeré. Incluso cuando acabé esta guerra, seguiré protegiéndote" eso es lo que dijiste.

- Así es. Estoy en deuda contigo, Karin.

- No seas idiota - soltó la Uzumaki en un tono amargo. Sasuke examinó intrigado su expresión no logrando entender que es lo que sucedía y porque había dicho eso - Toda mi vida he detestado ser una carga así que no tienes que protegerme solo porque crees que estas en deuda conmigo. Yo puedo cuidarme sola, Sasuke - la chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con velocidad.

Era cierto que ella lo deseaba. Deseaba su cuerpo y su alma. Era cierto que lo amaba. Lo amaba con todo su ser. Pero si queria estar con ella por la simple obligación para compensar el daño, prefería estar sola. No quería su lastima. Lo que Karin quería que la necesitara de la misma manera en que ella lo necesitaba a él.

Mientras caminaba y se adentraba a un callejón, sintió la presencia del Uchiha que la seguía y más rápido de lo que ella pudo reaccionar sintió su fuerte brazo tomándola por el codo, haciendo que lo mirara.

- ¡Aaack! No seas tan brusco.

- Lo has malentendido.

- ¿Cómo?

- No hago esto por lo que tú crees. Lo hago porque es lo que quiero.

Las oscuras pupilas del chico se clavaron en las escarlatas de ella por lo que pareció una eternidad. Quería hacerle entender que eso es lo que el anhelaba. Él no era bueno tratando de explicar sus sentimientos los cuales siempre permanecieron enclaustrados en lo más recóndito de su espíritu. Ni siquiera el mismo podía explicárselo muy bien, pero había algo que ahora entendía claramente.

- ¿Y-y que es lo que quieres? - las palabras abandonaron su boca con lentitud y cautela.

- Quiero que estés a mi lado, Karin.

Ella identificó la honestidad en su voz y la tibieza irradiando de su chakra al pronunciar aquello. ¿Eso estaba sucediendo realmente? El corazón de la chica estaba a punto de explotar, así que respiró y exhaló un par de veces. Se quitó sus lentes.

Avanzó un paso y posó su mano sobre la mejilla del chico tomándose su tiempo en acariciarlo. El pulso del muchacho se aceleró un poco pues ese tipo de cercanía no es uno al que estaba acostumbrado pero de repente una abrupta presión sobre sus labios nubló su mente dejándolo sin aliento. Karin lo besó, deslizando su lengua con ansiedad, deseosa por saborear el interior de su boca. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el delicioso contacto. Era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Sin atinar a cómo reaccionar, el chico simplemente consintió que la chica siguiera explorándolo tanto como quisiera. La sensación era agradable. Tan agradable que dejó escapar un ligero gruñido cuando ella se separó de él mientras mordía con gentileza su labio inferior.

Ninguno mencionó una sola palabra y permanecieron absortos en la mirada del otro, sus ojos reflejando confusión y una ineludible euforia que les impidió pensar con lucidez. Era una experiencia nueva para los dos y querían repetirla, así que volvieron a unir sus labios, despacio, dejándose llevar por esa maravillosa sensación que acababan de descubrir.

* * *

_- Como habrán notado este fic no esta conectado con las otras historias de Sasuke y Karin que tengo. Se tratara simplemente de capítulos no muy largos pero con mucho Sasukarin para el deleite de quienes amamos a esta pareja. Por cierto tiene mucho tiempo que no actualizó mi historia principal pero nah, no la he abandonado así que no piensen mal ..._

_- Por cierto, solo como forma de acompañar el fic no estoy segura de añadir algo de Narusaku o Naruhina, puesto que ambas parejas me agradan. Si alguna les gusta mas que la otra, no duden en decirmelo._

_- El rating T no va a durar por mucho tiempo créanme, me encanta escribir smut de esta pareja X)_


	2. Bañera

El pelinegro llegó a la casa que compartía con su ex compañera de Taka desde hace una semana, cubierto de tierra y con leves magulladuras por todo el cuerpo después de un día entero de entrenamiento sin descanso.

- La tina esta lista - avisó Karin sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y el joven asintió dirigiéndose al baño. Después de unos minutos la Uzumaki colocó su lectura sobre la mesa seguido de sus lentes, mientras una risita pícara brotaba desde su garganta - Hehehe.

Karin apenas si podía creer su situación actual. Se encontraba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Sasuke Uchiha y también lo había reclamado como "suyo" aquella noche cuando se besaron por primera vez. Técnicamente eran una pareja ahora. _¿Cierto? _

Se dirigió a la habitación de ambos dispuesta a llevar a cabo el plan que tenía en mente, el cual consistía en seducir a Sasuke mientras este se bañaba y después continuar lo que habían "empezado" en la alcoba. Con destreza se deshizo de todas las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, tomó una toalla de un pequeño estante de madera y la sujetó con precisión a la altura de su pecho. Respiró profundamente y dio un largo vistazo al par de futones individuales que se yacían en el suelo y chasqueó la lengua.

- Tengo que deshacerme de estas viejas colchonetas tan pronto como sea posible - farfulló para sí misma mientras las acomodaba de manera tal que ahora parecían una cama para dos. Pasó una mano por su frente y se inclinó un poco para alcanzar una pequeña bolsa que tenía guardada en el cajón de sus pertenencias.

Sacó las velas aromáticas que había comprado esa mañana (para crear el ambiente perfecto) y maldijo en voz baja al notar que no tenía fósforos a la mano. Corrió a la cocina mientras se aseguraba de que el pequeño pedazo de tela que la cubría no resbalara. Buscó por los estantes y repisas con desesperación, cubiertos, ollas y platos volando por doquier, pero no pudo encontrar un solo cerillo. En ese momento lamentó enormemente no poder dominar ningún_ jutsu_ del elemento fuego.

- ¿Que es lo que estás haciendo?

- ¿Huh?

El Uchiha que se había aseado apresuradamente (incluso ya llevaba su pijama puesta) la examinó con ese semblante confuso que siempre adopta cuando no tiene idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de la chica, al verla cubierta tan solo por un pequeño trapo y con una vasija que misteriosamente había terminado sobre su cabeza.

- Me voy a dormir - mencionó con voz seca, evitando mirarla directamente y sin insistir en averiguar lo que planeaba en medio de aquel desastre - sera mejor que tú también hagas lo mismo, mañana temprano tienes una cita importante.

* * *

La pelirroja observaba el panorama de la ciudad desde la ventana de la oficina del Hokage esperando a que la voluptuosa mujer terminara de atender a un par de _chunins _que habían interrumpido su conversación. La razón de la cita era para determinar cuál sería su ocupación en aquella población que se había convertido en su hogar. Súbitamente refunfuñó al recordar la manera tan absurda en la que se había frustrado su plan "romántico" el día anterior.

- Disculpa la interrupción, intenté no tardar demasiado - se excusó Tsunade al regresar y tomó asiento mientras re-hojeaba el expediente de la chica que estaba sobre su escritorio - Mmm… de acuerdo con esto tienes cierto conocimiento sobre _ninjutsu_ médico.

- Solo lo más básico. Cuando me encontraba con Orochimaru-sama mi entrenamiento se vio interrumpido muchas veces.

La rubia le dedicó una mirada condescendiente a la chica de anteojos. Ella mejor que nadie tenía una idea de la vida tan complicada que debió llevar viviendo bajo la tutela de alguien como Orochimaru y Kabuto.

- Entiendo - dejó las hojas en su lugar y pasó una mano sobre su barbilla, meditando unos minutos sobre las posibilidades de la chica - tus capacidades sensoriales son superiores a cualquier otra que haya conocido antes, es impresionante. Y ni hablar sobre la habilidad curativa que posees, incluso salvaste mi vida gracias a tan particular don. Sin duda alguna puedes convertirte en un miembro muy valioso de esta aldea con la preparación adecuada.

- G-gracias- carraspeó Karin mientras acariciaba el armazón de sus gafas - ¿Entonces qué es lo que sugiere?

- Continuaras tu entrenamiento como ninja médico así que probaremos por unas semanas tu desempeño. Por ahora tenemos muy pocas misiones en marcha así que tendrás como tutora a una de las mejores ninjas médicos de la aldea, Sakura Haruno.

Karin asintió con firmeza. Era una buena idea, pero a pesar de que la pelirrosa aún no se trataban mucho, dedujo que podrían trabajar de manera armoniosa. Tsunade le dio un par de indicaciones más y antes de que la chica abandonara su oficina, le pidió un favor bastante singular.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Al ser una de las personas más cercanas a Sasuke Uchiha, confío en que lo vigiles de cerca. Vigilalo sutilmente. Eso es todo.

A decir verdad, no le extrañó en lo más mínimo escucharla decir eso. Los crímenes de su amado habían sido perdonados, pero eso no significaba que los líderes de Konoha bajaran la guardia. Después de que Sasuke y Naruto dieran finito a la guerra al trabajar en equipo, ambos chicos reanudaron sus lazos ante la latente amenaza por parte del azabache de volver a caer en la oscuridad. Afortunadamente ese no había sido el caso, sin embargo los dos tenían la firme decisión de convertirse en el próximo Hokage así que desde ese entonces se habían visto envueltos en una rivalidad que a los ojos de los demás probablemente parecía hasta cómica, pero Karin había pasado demasiado tiempo junto al Uchiha como para estar al tanto deque su determinación podía ser peligrosa. Y al parecer, Tsunade también lo sospechaba.

* * *

-¡Eh, Sakura, Karin! ¿qué es lo que pasa con ustedes? - interrogó Ino lanzando una mirada sagaz a las chicas que en lugar de estar ocupándose de sus deberes, parecían estar perdidas en sus propias reflexiones. Por supuesto Karin seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Tsunade, pero la Haruno era quien la estaba pasando peor.

La noticia de que la muchacha de cabellos rojos y el chico del que Sakura había estado enamorada desde los 12 años, estaban viviendo juntos se había esparcido como espuma por toda la aldea. A decir verdad apenas si se sorprendió. Ya se había dado cuenta por la forma en que interactuaban y por lo sucedido en la guerra, que algo sucedía entre esos dos, sin embargo eso no lo hacía menos difícil de digerir. Era un manojo de contradicciones en aquel momento. Por un lado sentía sosiego, ya que el Uchiha había escogido a alguien leal y vivaz como Karin Uzumaki para estar a su lado pero al mismo tiempo trataba de ignorar la inevitable envidia que la carcomía por dentro.

- Oye Sakura - llamó Karin mientras la sacudía por los hombros - Ino ya se marchó, así que deberíamos empezar ahora mismo a practicar.

- Ah… si claro - contestó con voz tenue mientras se incorporaba y trataba de juntar valor para lo que estaba a punto de decir. La pelirroja empezó a caminar - ¡E-espera un minuto!

- ¿Mmm? ¿Sucede algo? - inquirió la joven cuando imprevistamente, Sakura se encontraba haciendo una ligera reverencia. Un poco abochornada, levantó su rostro y Karin percibió un par de lágrimas amenazando escaparse por sus ojos verdes.

- ¡¿E-estas bien?! - vociferó alarmada.

- Gracias por cuidar de Sasuke-kun. Espero que sean muy felices juntos.

Iris carmesíes la contemplaron con diligencia ante sus inesperadas palabras _"Ah es verdad ... esta chica está enamorada de Sasuke…"_

- Yo …

- ¡Bien! ¡Manos a la obra! - exclamó la pelirrosa con decisión mientras se alejaba ante el desconcierto de la Uzumaki por su cambio tan repentino de actitud. Ella comprendió como debía sentirse así que no menciono nada al respecto.

* * *

Esa noche Sasuke no encontró a Karin en casa así que opto por tomar su baño nocturno habitual mientras la esperaba. Después de una larga jornada entrenando al lado de Suigetsu quien al parecer no congeniaba muy bien con Naruto, tuvo que soportar sus estúpidas discusiones, hasta que le provocaron una jaqueca. Ahora era su turno de relajarse dentro de su bañera, disfrutando de su momentánea soledad cuando inadvertidamente escuchó el crujir de la puerta de la entrada y el silencio reinó el lugar unos largos segundos hasta que estrepitosamente su compañera se adentró en el pequeño y húmedo cuarto.

- ¿Karin?

El azabache no parecía haberse intimidado ante la presencia de la joven, quien lo miraba intensamente a través de sus anteojos. Con lentitud se deshizo de ellos y procedió desprendiéndose de su saco color lavanda y de sus pequeños shorts. Los ojos del Uchiha fueron abriéndose desmesuradamente a la par que Karin iba arrojando sus indumentarias al piso hasta que tan solo quedo cubierta por su ropa interior. Cuando sus ágiles manos se posaron detrás de su sostén con la intención de desatarlo, Sasuke no pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre nuevamente, esta vez un poco alarmado.

- ¡Karin!

La oportunidad se había presentado sola y la chica no planeaba desperdiciarla. Las prendas de encaje aterrizaron en alguna parte y en menos de un parpadeo, quedó desnuda frente a él.

Fuertes dedos se aferraron a la orilla de la tina y sin estar seguro de que hacer o decir, tan solo se limitó a observarla. Las cicatrices en sus hombros y brazos contrastaban sublimemente con el aspecto delicado de sus insinuantes senos y de su estrecha cintura. Oscuras pupilas se ubicaron sobre las femeninas caderas, navegando hasta sus blancos muslos y situándose finalmente sobre las finas hebras rojizas que cubrían su parte más íntima. Era la primera que vez que contemplaba el cuerpo de una mujer de esta manera y lo único que su mente procesó en aquel segundo era lo hermosa que era y que siempre había sido (aunque antes no había reflexionado formalmente en ello). Ante su escrutinio, Karin se introdujo dentro de la tina, elevando la superficie del agua. De repente se sentía sumamente nerviosa y eso no lo tenía calculado, así que gentilmente se colocó entre las piernas del pelinegro, dándole la espalda para que no notara su gesto intranquilo. El contacto con su cálida piel provocó un estremecimiento que se acumuló en la parte baja del vientre del azabache. _¿Qué es lo que se suponía que tenía que pasar ahora?_

- Permanezcamos así un rato, Sasuke - murmuró mientras se recargaba con suavidad contra el muchacho.

Asombrosamente, el joven no sintió disgusto alguno ante la proximidad que compartían en ese instante, así que accedió a su petición de buena gana. Era sumamente extraño, ya que un escenario como ese jamás había cruzado por la cabeza de Sasuke. El caso de Karin era distinto, ya que ella fantaseaba con escenas parecidas continuamente (incluso con cosas aún más pervertidas) pero por ahora esto era más que suficiente. No había necesidad de hacer nada más, se sentía correcto de esta manera. Se sentía perfecto. Los masculinos brazos del Uchiha la sorprendieron gratamente cuando gentilmente la envolvieron por el torso y la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

El único sonido perceptible eran las gotas de agua que resbalaban por las grietas de las paredes y chocaban contra el piso de madera, acompañandose del ritmo de sus compasadas respiraciones.

* * *

- _Sobre la parte en que menciono que Karin salva a Tsunade, !eso es si es legitimo! viene en los mas recientes capitulos del manga._


	3. Parte de mi plan

- ¿Y bien, que es lo que opinas, Hinari? Con esto he cortado la cabeza de tantos que ya he perdido la cuenta. ¿Admirable, no?

- Mi nombre es Hinata - balbuceó la joven mientras intentaba evadir a Suigetsu, que se había acercado a ella con cierta galantería mientras se encontraba dando un pequeño paseo y ahora presumía orgullosamente del poder de su espada. Sus ojos se desviaron a propósito y logró divisar a Naruto y a Sakura caminar sobre la acera contraria. "_¡Ah, Naruto-kun!"_

La Hyuga decidió escapar, aproximándose a sus amigos con rapidez mientras un confundido Suigetsu optó por seguirla con un gesto desenfadado.

- Naruto espera, son Hinata y el amigo de Sasuke - señaló la pelirrosa quien no falló en notar el paso apurado de la pelinegra. "_¿Acaso está hostigándola?"_

- ¡Hey chicos! ¿Que cuentan de nuevo? - saludó alegremente el rubio. Con extrañeza, observó como Hinata parecía resguardarse detrás de él con cierto temor.

- Eh, justo ahora estaba teniendo una conversación interesante con Hinako.

- Querrás decir, Hinata - corrigió Sakura con voz fastidiada.

- Como sea - replicó el Hozuki mientras le daba un trago a su botella de agua - ¿Iban a buscar a Sasuke? Si no me equivoco, él vive en esta dirección.

- Así es, planeábamos invitarlo a él y a Karin-chan al festival de esta noche, hehe.

Los cuatro jovenes terminaron dirigiéndose a la vivienda del Uchiha. La fachada se encontraba un poco maltratada y cubierta de plantas trepadoras. El emblema de su clan coloreado en la puerta. Justo unos segundos antes de que el oji-azul tocara para anunciar su llegada, un gritito agudo proveniente de la chica de cabello negro lo distrajo.

- Kyyaaa!- la fémina se arrodilló como acto reflejo, tratando de evadir algo que había visto sin querer.

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué ocurre? - exclamó preocupado, pero la escena que captó mediante una de las ventanas de la casa de su mejor amigo, lo dejo boquiabierto - In-cre-í-ble - musitó estupefacto.

- ¿Qué pasa, acaso vieron un fantasma? - con curiosidad, Suigetsu y Sakura también indagaron a través del cristal.

En definitiva se trataba de algo que nadie hubiera esperado nunca. Ahí, recargado contra una de las paredes estaba Sasuke aceptando gustosamente los labios de Karin, que atacaban los suyos con arrebato. La chica pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él la sujetaba (con cierta torpeza) por la cintura.

- Pffft! - bufó el peliblanco.

- Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Sasuke hiciera este tipo de cosas con una chica - expresó con sinceridad el Uzumaki.

- Eso no es nada. Karin es una depravada. Conociéndola, seguramente ya convenció a Sasuke de tener sexo por todos los rincones.

- ¡¿Sexo?! - profirieron atónitas las muchachas.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Incluso Sasuke ya dio el gran paso y yo ni siquiera he tenido una sola novia en toda mi vida ¡Eso no es justo!- se quejó el rubio en tono dramático, rascándose la cabeza con frustración.

- Tch. Que patético...

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos y regresemos después - sugirió la Haruno.

Repentinamente había sentido un pequeño malestar en el estómago y se puso mas bien pálida. Se inclinó un poco, ayudando a poner de pie a una ruborizada Hinata.

- Tonterías. Ya estamos aquí.

Con decisión, el Hozuki derribó la puerta de una patada. La madera cayó con fuerza provocando una nube de polvo y un estruendoso ruido que hizo que Sasuke y Karin se separaran al instante. Apenas si tomaron unos cuantos segundos para recuperar sus respiraciones.

- ¡Suigetsu! ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda estás haciendo?!

- Hey Karin, ¿ya terminaste de succionar a Sasuke?

- !Yo no-

- Acabamos de verlo con nuestros propios ojos así que no finjas que no sabías que estábamos aquí. Con esa habilidad que tienes incluso puedes darte cuenta de cuando se mueven las ratas en las alcantarillas.

- ¡Cierra la boca!

- ¿Por qué te enfadas? Tarde o temprano todos se iban a enterar de lo pervertida que er-

El chico no pudo terminar su oración porque el impacto del puño de la pelirroja contra su cara, lo hizo cambiar su fisonomía a un estado líquido instantáneamente.

- ¡Im-bé-cil! – pronunció entrecortadamente mientras arremetía contra el muchacho.

- Wow. Karin-chan cuando se enfada es muy parecida a ti, Sakura-chan.

- ¿Porque están aquí? - preguntó Sasuke imperturbable como siempre, pero tanto Naruto como Sakura, no pudieron evitar mirarlo con pasmo después de lo presenciado hace unos cuantos minutos.

* * *

A decir verdad, había algo que inquietaba a Sasuke Uchiha. Apenas si podía admitirlo para sí mismo, pero era una realidad. Y la causa de dicha inquietud no era nadie más que la chica de anteojos a la que le había salvado la vida y que más tarde se convirtió en su compañera de equipo. La misma a la protegió con desesperación. La misma a la que sacrificó e hizo daño cuando todo era confuso y sombrío. La misma a quien pidió perdón. A quien decidió tener a su lado._ Karin._

Parecía que su cuerpo perdiera la fuerza, siendo reemplazada por la inusitada apetencia de responder a los húmedos y ávidos besos que la joven le regalaba y que habían compartido durante los últimos días. Sin ganas de oponerse a sus deseos, simplemente se dejaba hacer, de vez en cuando devolviendo una caricia tímida ante el ímpetu tan característico de ella, permitiéndose crear una especie de intimidad que hasta ahora había sido desconocida para los dos.

Justamente la forma tan inesperada en la que él se encontraba sucumbiendo ante aquella ola de sensaciones nuevas, era lo que lo desconcertaba ya que no sabía cómo asimilarlo. Y el hecho de que ahora sus amigos estuvieran al tanto de lo que acontecía entre éllos, lo turbaba un poco aunque ese "poco" se convirtió en "bastante", cuando unas horas más tarde Naruto le dio un obsequio bastante singular.

- ¿Qué es esto, Naruto?

- Ábrelo y velo por ti mismo - replicó el rubio con una sonrisita que le inspiró cierta desconfianza al Uchiha. Resignado, abrió la caja que el joven le había dado. Se trataba de un libro.

- _Icha Icha…_ - pronunció las primeras palabras del título en voz alta. Acto seguido, su ojo izquierdo se crispó en un tic repetitivo mientras arrojaba dicho objeto en dirección a unos arbustos.

- ¡Sasuke bastardo! ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!

- No estoy interesado en la literatura erótica.

- ¡Eso no importa! ¿No te das cuenta de que ahora que tienes novia, puede serte útil?

- ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando!?

- Oh, no me digas que… - pareció recapacitar un momento - ¿ Entonces Karin-chan y tú no lo han hecho? Y yo que pensé que te encontrabas muy ocupado tratando de "restaurar" tu clan.

- ¿R-restaurar mi clan? - repitió Sasuke con voz tensa. Tragó saliva.

El pelinegro no era ningún estúpido. Sabía el significado que conllevaba aquella frase, es solo que hasta ahora no lo había deliberado con precisión a pesar de que sin duda, ese era uno de sus principales objetivos en esta vida. "_Eso quiere decir que Karin y yo …"_

- No adelantes conclusiones Naruto. Ellos aún son muy jóvenes como para contemplar formar una familia.

La voz de un escurridizo Sai asustó al muchacho ya que súbitamente apareció a un lado suyo, hojeando el libro que acababa de despreciar Sasuke.

- ¿Sai?

- Al leer, uno puede aprender cosas realmente valiosas, así que no deberías despreciarlo, Sasuke-kun - explicó el pálido joven, extendiendo el libro de nueva cuenta para que lo tomara.

- Hmp.

Disimuladamente lo guardó en su bolsillo, mientras se quejaba de lo mucho que se tardaban las chicas en salir. Karin y Sakura se encontraban dentro de la casa de la última, acicalándose y probándose unos cuantas _yukatas_. La Uzumaki eligió uno rojo que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y parecía bastante emocionada ya que nunca en su corta vida había tenido la fortuna de usar uno. La sonrisa de la Haruno al observarla develó un rastro de melancolía.

Incontables fueron las veces que la chica imaginó dentro de sus fantasías, ir a un festival con Sasuke. Ella vestiría una _yukata_, se peinaría con esmero y ambos se abrazarían mientras contemplaban los juegos artificiales, pero esas tontas ilusiones habían quedado atrás hace mucho tiempo. Pronto logró entender que el amor que sentía por Sasuke no era más que una nostalgia viva que había estado atormentándola por años. Sólo nostalgia. Lo comprendió en el momento en que agradeció a la Uzumaki por cuidar de él, dándoles su bendición. Sabía que resultaría incomodo muchas veces (lo que había visto en la casa del Uchiha había sido todo un shock) pero también sabía que en gran parte, ya lo había superado. Sakura ya no era una niña débil.

Sacudió la cabeza y prefirió pensar en otras cosas. Quería comer _takoyaki,_ atrapar peces de colores y simplemente divertirse un rato. Minutos más tarde cuando llegaron al festival, se encontraron con Suigetsu y con Juugo.

- Si los incomodamos, podemos separarnos cuando lo requieran - dijo el peli-anarajando, dirigiéndose a Naruto y Sakura.

- ¿Porque habrían de incomodarnos?

- ¿Cómo que porque? ¿Están en una cita, no es así? - mencionó con obviedad Suigetsu.

- ¡Ah, no, no es lo que están pensando! Sai viene con nosotros y de hecho estábamos a punto de buscar a Hinata ... - La pelirrosa se excusó sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente.

- Oye Sakura-chan, ¿tanto te molesta que los demás piensen que estamos en una cita?

- ¡No es eso, tonto! Es solo que-

- ¡Woah! – la interrumpió el Uzumaki, una sonrisa atravesando su rostro al instante- ¿Entonces no te molesta?

- S-será mejor que vayamos por algo de comer - masculló tratando de cambiar el tema - Sasuke-kun, Karin ¿Tienen hambre?

Pero no hubo respuesta. Giraron sus cabezas buscando a los susodichos pero al parecer desaparecieron sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- ¿A dónde podrán haber ido?

* * *

Sasuke tomó con firmeza su muñeca mientras se hacían paso entre los árboles y la maleza, previniendo que la chica tropezara con los pedruscos. La mente de la pelirroja casi consideró por un milisegundo aprovechar la situación para "disfrutar" del azabache a su antojo, pero sabía que si se habían separado del grupo era porque necesitaba comunicarle algo en privado. Se detuvieron.

- Hay algo que necesito saber. ¿Qué tan lejos estas dispuesta a llegar por mí, Karin?

La expresión del joven permaneció inmutable cuando aquellas palabras abandonaron su boca. Esa frase podía tener miles de significados, así que necesitaba que fuera más específico. Karin exhaló un suspiro profundo, como el viento que que soplaba alrededor.

- ¿ A que te refieres con eso?

- Yo tengo un objetivo - pronunció con voz serena pero determinante - y eres bienvenida a ser parte el si es que es lo que tú quieres.

- ¿Objetivo?

- No es un plan inmediato, sino más bien a largo plazo.

- ¿Y ese plan, cual es?

- La resurrección de mi clan.

Karin se quedó sin habla unos instantes y el pelinegro pudo escuchar como aspiraba una bocanada de aire. Definitivamente, no esperaba escucharlo decir eso. `

Por poco y olvidaba que ella también era una sobreviviente como Sasuke. ¿Seria por eso que el confiaba en ella para llevar acabo algo tan importante como aquello? Suponia que él debía sentir algo por ella, no por nada ahora mismo tenían una relación, pero todo era muy complicado para resumirlo en palabras. Incluso ella tenia problemas para manifestar sus sentimientos.

- Por supuesto que quiero ser parte de tu plan - alzó los ojos buscando su mirada, pero este tan solo se limitó a asentir y desvió sus negras pupilas hacia el horizonte._ "Estoico, como siempre."_

Lo tomó de la mano y la apretó con suavidad.

- Sasuke ...

- ¿Hm?

- Un beso. Dame un beso.

Ella esperaba la tibieza del aliento del joven impactarse contra sus anhelante boca, pero muy para su sorpresa Sasuke optó por depositar sus ásperos labios sobre la mano que hasta hace unos segundos estaba sujetando. Su corazón se estrujó y sintió como si su piel ardiera ante el delicado roce, al mismo tiempo que los fuegos pirotécnicos creaban increíbles formas y colores en el cielo nocturno.

* * *

- _De hecho, Karin no pudo darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados, ya que no tenia el kagura-shingan activado .._

_- Sobre las parejas de fondo, no estoy segura de que hacer, tal vez solo de algunos indicios de todas, ya que unos me dicen narusaku y otros naruhina, asi que les dare gusto a todos, talvez ... mientras tanto puse algo de Suihina, solo porque se me ocurrió :P_

_- !Mucho fluff pero lo mejor esta por venir! _


	4. Borracho

Había veces en que ella misma se sorprendía de su propia capacidad para amar a Sasuke. Y de su capacidad para perdonar, claro está. Durante el tiempo que permaneció enclaustrada en aquella jaula en la prisión de Konoha, tuvo horas de sobra para recapacitar sobre el rumbo de su vida y sus acciones, pero de antemano sabía que el poderoso sentimiento que albergaba por el Uchiha no desaparecería tan fácilmente. De hecho, era tan inmenso que ya formaba parte de ella misma, de su organismo y de su esencia. A pesar de no aparentarlo, la traición del joven había lastimado las fibras más sensibles de su corazón pero ella era una chica ruda que jamás dejaba sus vulnerabilidades al descubierto y en eso, ambos eran bastante parecidos.

Pero ese panorama cubierto de tinieblas se vio inesperadamente despejado por una espléndida luz de esperanza. Ahora que recapacitaba en ello, el giro que las circunstancias tomaron resultaba extraordinario. _La misma persona que por poco y le obsequiaba la muerte, ahora le ofrecía la promesa de crear vida._

"Por supuesto que quiero ser parte de tu plan"

Esa había sido la respuesta de Karin.

La chica soltó un suspiro y tomó asiento en la mesa de madera del cuarto que compartía con el pelinegro. Sujetó un lápiz y escribió con suavidad sobre la pequeña libreta donde solia anotar algunas ideas y tareas pendientes.

- Karin Uchiha… - pronunció mientras plasmaba los trazos de su excelente caligrafía con precisión.

Después de aquella conversación el día del festival, su relación tomó sin duda un matiz -mucho más- serio así que era bastante factible que ese se convirtiera en su futuro nombre. _Karin Uchiha. _Con tan solo pensarlo, sintió sus orejas hervir. Aceleradamente, dobló las páginas y las guardo en un cajón con brusquedad.

- ¡D-debería apurarme! Tengo que encontrarme con Sakura en el hospital - balbuceó para si misma con apuro mientras amoldaba sus gafas.

Cuando salió rumbo a su destino se tropezó con Sasuke que estaba a punto de llegar a casa.

- ¿Karin?

- ¡Llevo prisa!

El chico contempló con interrogación a la _kunoichi_ alejarse en la distancia.

* * *

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi-sensei!

Confeti de colores termino esparcido sobre el grisáceo cabello del hombre de ojos adormilados. Una perceptible sonrisa se asomó por debajo de su máscara.

Era el quince de septiembre. Naruto y Sakura en conjunto decidieron hacer una fiesta sorpresa para su maestro y amigo. Gai, Kurenai y sus respectivos equipos también se encontraban celebrándolo esa tarde fría.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke-kun? ¿Karin viene con él, cierto? - consultó la pelirrosa.

- Deberían estar aquí pronto. Tal vez el retraso se deba a que están localizando a Suigetsu - contestó un apacible Juugo que permanecía en una mesa a parte por decisión propia. En ausencia de Sasuke para calmarlo, si repentinamente empezaba a transformarse, podía alejarse antes de causar algún problema.

- Ya veo. La habilidad de Karin-chan para rastrear chakra es asombrosa - comentó Sakura en respuesta.

Minutos después el trío llegó al festejo. Suigetsu y Karin discutían sonoramente como todos estaban acostumbrados a presenciar mientras que Sasuke tan solo se limitaba a restablecer la paz entre ellos, pero favoreciendo a la pelirroja. Siempre ha sido de esa manera.

La Haruno sirvió a los invitados, los platillos que con diligencia se había dedicado a preparar desde temprano, pero cuando ella misma dio una probada, un terrible gesto de decepción se dibujó en su cara.

- Eres una pésima cocinera, Sakura - dijo Ino, tratando de no reír a carcajadas.

- Naruto tenía razón. Debimos haber encargado ramen para todos - replicó deprimida.

- ¡No te preocupes, Sakura-chan! Si los demás no lo quieren, yo comeré su parte. ¡Yo me lo comeré todo! - exclamó Naruto con seguridad, intentando animarla.

- Naruto …

Sakura se ruborizó y le regaló una sonrisa confidente a su compañero, ante la atenta mirada de la Uzumaki. Karin observó de reojo a Sasuke pero este ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la singular interacción entre sus amigos ya que parecía muy concentrado examinando la dudosa apariencia de su plato.

Después de un rato de charlas y risas, justo antes del anochecer un decidido Gai pidió gentilmente a las damas que se retiraran a sus hogares ya que era hora de continuar la celebración en un bar y solo los hombres debían embriagarse esa noche.

- ¿¡Huh!? ¿Y que pasa si yo también quiero tomar? - inquirió Karin visiblemente molesta y de brazos cruzados.

- Pfft! Olvídalos, Karin. Nosotras tendremos nuestra propia "noche de chicas" muy pronto - añadió la Yamanaka.

Un renuente Sasuke se vio arrastrado por el entusiasmo de sus acompañantes, pero vaso de _sake_ tras otro, su impávido semblante fue relajándose poco a poco. Con un par de copas encima, Naruto resultaba ser el típico individuo cariñoso que se encargaba de repartir abrazos y clamar al aire cuanto quería a todo el mundo. Shikamaru con su perezosa actitud de siempre, era del tipo de los que tras unos cuantos tragos ya había caído rendido y de hecho ahora se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente. Kakashi y Sai siguieron su ejemplo mientras que un hiperactivo Rock Lee se enfrentaba a su maestro jugando a las vencidas.

Los únicos que actuaban con normalidad eran Juugo y Suigetsu aunque la actitud sarcástica de este último aparentemente era la misma, ebrio o sobrio.

- Oye Sasuke … - el rubio pasó su brazo por el hombro de su mejor amigo - Dime ¿te sirvió el libro que te regalé?

La coherencia del Uchiha aún no se desvanecía por completo, así que obviamente no respondió al imprudente cuestionamiento de Naruto.

A decir verdad, Karin se encontró con la novela sin querer unos días antes y la leyó con avidez. Ella lo cuestionó sobre sus conocimientos en materia sexual y como él permaneció callado, la chica le recomendó echarle un vistazo (antes de proceder a enseñarle ella misma) mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Por supuesto que Sasuke no era tan ingenuo. Incluso ya conocía el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja. Pero al final, por mera curiosidad decidió hojear algunos pasajes del dichoso libro. Muy para sorpresa del azabache, resultó ser bastante útil.

- Oh vamos Sasukeeee, eres el único de nosotros que tiene novia. ¡Cuéntanos algo!

- Cierra la boca, Naruto- murmuró.

- Jeje, de alguna manera yo siempre supe que la estúpida de Karin iba a arreglárselas para que Sasuke sucumbiera a ella. Y no me equivoqué, la prueba es que ahora están juntos. - admitió un inexplicablemente contento Suigetsu. Tomó una botella y sirvió una ronda nueva en los vasos de los chicos - Pero si he de ser sincero, por una parte lo entiendo. Incluso si no soporto a esa mujer, admito que esos pequeños shorts la hacen lucir endemoniadamente _sexy_.

Juugo miró boquiabierto al peliblanco y acto seguido a su ex-líder, esperando una reacción de su parte. Sasuke bebió de un solo jalón su trago y clavó sus pupilas oscuras y profundas en el techo. El peli-anaranjado comprendió entonces, que él muchacho no reparó en lo que Suigetsu había dicho y que - ahora si- se encontraba ebrio.

* * *

Eran pasadas de la medianoche. El canto de los grillos se escuchaba y las luces de los hogares iban apagándose de poco, revelando que casi todos en la aldea estaban dormidos o a punto de irse a dormir.

Karin había terminado de ducharse y llevaba puesto un escotado camisón violeta. Secó su cabello con esmero y situándose frente a su espejo, untó sobre su piel una crema aromatizante que había comprado el otro día. El crujir de la puerta le indicó que Sasuke por fin había llegado, pero el estrepitoso ruido que hizo el joven al tropezar y tirar varios objetos a su paso, la hizo sobresaltarse. Se puso de pie y salió a averiguar lo que sucedía.

- ¿Sasuke, estas bien?

La visión del chico tumbando en suelo con una expresión ausente, la hizo parpadear con rapidez. Cautelosamente se acercó al Uchiha pero el inconfundible olor a licor que emanaba de él causó un cosquilleo en su nariz.

- ¿¡Estas borracho!?- profirió la pelirroja visiblemente atónita y un poco entretenida también, ya que era la primera vez que lo presenciaba. Si se lo hubieran contando, no lo hubiera creido. Se arrodilló a su lado e intentó ayudarlo a incorporarse pero él no cooperó en lo absoluto y parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido en cualquier momento- Esto va provocarte una terrible resaca mañana.

Como si de una bombilla eléctrica se tratase, una idea iluminó la cabeza de la Karin_. _"Tal vez el fluir de mi chakra recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo inhiba el efecto del alcohol en su sistema" - pensó con determinación. Despacio, tomó la quijada del azabache y lo acercó a su clavícula descubierta.

- Muérdeme Sasuke- enunció, pero el intentó fue en vano. La cercanía de la singular voz de la joven provocó que abriera sus ojos lentamente aunque sin poder vislumbrar con claridad lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Karin insistió otra vez en que la mordiera. Con que absorbiera un poco de su chakra sería suficiente. Esta vez, Sasuke comprendió lo que decía y logró hundir sus dientes con firmeza sobre su lacerada piel mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

La palpitante impresión de sus chrakras entremezclándose y el grito que ella lanzó en ese instante, lo hicieron sentir despierto y extrañamente agitado. Sin titubear un segundo, quiso morderla otra vez, pero en lugar de eso, pasó gentilmente su lengua sobre la marca que acababa de hacer.

- ¿S-sasuke? - titubeó estremeciéndose ante el inesperado contacto.

Sintió como los brazos de Sasuke la rodeaban en silencio. Su aliento se proyectaba sobre su cuello. Recuperando el control de sus sentidos, el chico se incorporó y la observó con ojos intensos, como si dos corrientes mudas agitaran las aguas más profundas y turbulentas de ese par de pozos negros.

Karin adivinó inmediatamente de lo que se trataba.

Con apremiante necesidad los dos juntaron sus bocas, la calidez de sus respiraciones parecían a punto derretir sus labios hambrientos. La chica se situó encima de él, una súbita excitación empezando a mellar su autocontrol. Sasuke la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó con vehemencia, bajando sus manos hacia el bien formado trasero de la pelirroja, primero acariciándolo con delicadeza y después apretándolo con efusividad.

Era la primera vez que el Uchiha manifestaba su propio deseo sexual de una manera tan abierta, y Karin sabía que seguramente se debía a su aun latente embriaguez, pero simplemente no podía ni quería parar. Además, gracias a la usual pasividad del pelinegro ella tenía ciertas dudas, pero esto le demostraba que en efecto, el la _deseaba_. Se inclinó sobre él apoyándose sobre sus anchos hombros, abrazándole y comprimiendo el espacio entre ellos hasta que desapareció por completo.

De manera experta aflojó sus pantalones y el audaz brazo de la chica halló su camino hacia la ingle del azabache, por debajo de su ropa interior. Lo sintió endurecerse como una roca y definitivamente planeaba hacer algo al respecto. En ese momento lo único que Karin quería era hacerlo sentir _bien._

Cuanto más se acercaba a su entrepierna, más tenso y ofuscado se ponía, pero no tenía ninguna intención de detenerla. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a respirar irregularmente cuando después de transitar unos segundos por su vello púbico, por fin Karin tomó su enorme miembro entre sus hábiles dedos, notando las lentas pero firmes caricias que le proporcionaba. Dejó escapar un gruñido cuando sintió la palma entera de la chica envolverlo totalmente.

La pelirroja se mordió los labios al apreciar su dureza y el calor que desprendía. Masajeó verticalmente su longitud de manera constante, aumentando la velocidad y la presión con la que lo masturbaba, regocijándose en la visión de Sasuke disfrutando del placer que le suministraba. Deleitándose con los varoniles sonidos que escalaban desde su garganta.

- Ahhhh …

Sasuke cerró los ojos rindiéndose ante la potente e indescriptible sensación que lo hizo convulsionar con fuerza perdiendo vista del mundo real y eyaculó sin detenerse, sumergido en una abrasadora ola de éxtasis de la que nunca hubiera querido salir.

Tardó más de lo esperado en recuperar los pensamientos racionales.

La Uzumaki lo soltó con cuidado, ignorando momentáneamente el líquido caliente que escurría de su mano y juntó su frente con la suya, rozando con suavidad sus labios. Débilmente, él intentó corresponder su muestra de afecto pero Karin se separó antes de pudiera hacerlo. Sonrió orgullosa, antes de hablar.

- ¿ Ya no estas ebrio, verdad?

* * *

_- Como pueden ver, Sasuke borracho se pone horny :3_

_- Gracias por sus reviews, las amo._


End file.
